Dangan Ronpa: The New Face of Despair
by Scarlett Warrior
Summary: Camp Spero. A place for hope to grow. A place where the most hope invoking teens to go and hone their skills and meet others like them... Or so it seems. [SYOC open 6/24 campers] I own my OC and the plot for this story only
1. Chapter 1

~-~?'s POV~-~

"Hehehehe it looks like my plan is going accordingly, right Mononeko?" I asked the blue and white plush that was at my side.

"Correct [Stactic]. We'll do what those lame shits couldn't. Invoke despair in a more effective way. By completely destroying hope!" My little plush said happily as he danced around my feet.

"Ah ah ah. We can't do that without participants can we? Start looking for hope invoking people right away. We need say, 24 people try to keep them in range of going to summer camp. So middle school to highschool age is fine." I said as I took my seat at the large computer right after I sent Mononeko away to do his business and grinned. "Oh what fun this will be."

-~Time Skip~-

~-~Alex Helix's POV~-~

On my way home from school, there it was on my doorstep. A letter from that place. It was an acceptance letter that read:

'Dear Alexis Helix,

You have been here by accepted to Camp Spero as the Super Ultimate Rock Star. We hope to see you here on June 31st!

The Councilers'

"Well isn't this going to be fun." I said as I made my way inside my home grinning.

-So that is the introduction and here are the rules.

1.) No Mary Sues/Gary Stus I hate them and I'm pretty sure most of the Fanfiction community hates them also

2.) Don't you dare reuse the SHSL or Ultimate titles for your OC or else

3.) Be creative and descriptive

4.) You can reuse your own OCs

5.) Have fun!

Here's the form-

Name: (First and Last)

Age: (13-18)

Nationality:

Personality: (Rules one and three apply here)

Appearance:

Clothes:

Height:

Weight:

SU: (Rule three and Two apply here( It's Super Ultimate FYI))

Backstory: (1 and 3)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses: (manditory so don't say no weaknesses)

Hobbies/Interests:

Romance: (Optional. If yes then describe the person and what their sextuality is)

Survivor/Victim/Murderer/Mastermind: (I will only accept 8 survivors and well only one mastermind so you can put it down but put down another one so if I decide not to have your OC as a survivor or mastermind I know what you'd like them to be. Also explain why you think they'd be what you chose.)

Killing Intent:(Manditory, explain why'd they kill)

Exicution: (If you can't come up with anything but just say you decide and I'll be creative but try to come up with one on your own)

What do they do during the investigation?:

What do they do during the trial?:

Anything I missed?:


	2. Chapter 2

~-~Alex's POV~-~

"So what's your Super Ultimate Title, Alexis?" The brown haired haired girl sitting next to me asked.

Wait I should probably explain where I am.

Flashblack

"Dylan, I'm home and I got a letter!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Oooh is it a love letter from your boyfriend?" My little brother, Jack, said while popping up out of no where.

"No it's from a summer camp I'm going to dipshit." I said while pinching his cheek.

"Ow! Stop!" He yelped.

"What's this about a letter?" My older brother, Dylan asked.

"I got accepted to Camp Spero!" I said happily. "I have to be there on the 31st if I want to go and that's in 4 days now time to practice bye!" With that I left to my domain, aka my room.

Time Skip

"Bye guys I'll see you in two months." I said while hugging my Mom and brothers.

"Bye!" They said as I left to get on the private plane.

Once I got on I noticed a boy with golden blonde hair, green eyes, and wearing a light blue suit. In another I saw a black haired boy sitting across from what looked like a violin case. Being the loner I am I desided to go to the very back of the plane and sat down.

"Hi there, I'm Icarus, Super Ultimate Historian and you are?" The blonde I now knew as Icarus asked me.

"Alexis Helix, Super Ultimate Rock Star, but you can call me Alex. How about you fellow musician what's your name?" I asked curiously.

"Lucas Alejandro, nice to meet you." He stated calmly.

"Please buckle up we are ready for take off." The pilot said through the intercom

Time Skip

Now off that evil death trap they call a plane and onto a bus full of kids around my age. Being the loner I am, I went straight to the back of the bus. That was when I met Adair, the Super Ultimate Archer and Sora, the Super Ultimate Puppetear. Also I met a few other people but since I am lazy and the author doesn't have enough OCs I won't go into detail.

Flash Back End

"I'm the Super Ultimate Rock Star." I said with a grin.

~~-~~That is the end of chapter one~~-~~


End file.
